


Rastros del pasado

by Kikinu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se queda sin aire un segundo.</p><p>Reconocería esa voz donde fuera, a pesar de haber luchado por borrarla de su memoria. La respiración se le vuelve un poco pesada y tiene miedo de levantar el rostro, pero eso es estúpido, ¿verdad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rastros del pasado

**De: B <3**   
_Vamos a llegar tarde, perdón :(_

A pesar de todo, Teddy sonríe. Cielos, está demasiado enamorado.

**Para: B <3**   
_No te preocupes, Cassie y Jonas tampoco han llegado. Eli y Kate sí, pero están peleándose en la barra._

**De: B <3**   
_¡Eso me hace sentir peor! Prometo compensar la espera con muchos besos ;)_

La sonrisa de Teddy se acentúa y está seguro de que jamás ha sido tan feliz en su vida.

**Para: B <3**   
_¿Quizás algo más que besos? ;) xx_

**De: Tommy**   
_Ugh, son repugnantes. ¿Por qué Billy se está riendo como una colegiala enamorada? Necesito amigos más normales._

Pone los ojos en blanco aunque nadie pueda verlo y está por contestarle a Tommy que él no es quién para hablar de normalidad, cuando siente que llaman su nombre.

—¿Ted?

Se queda sin aire un segundo.

Reconocería esa voz donde fuera, a pesar de haber luchado por borrarla de su memoria. La respiración se le vuelve un poco pesada y tiene miedo de levantar el rostro, pero eso es estúpido, ¿verdad?

Teddy ha luchado contra Kang, se ha enfrentado a los Kree y los Skrull, ha sobrevivido la Guerra Civil y la muerte de su madre. Se ha enfrentado a cientos de villanos y ha salvado miles de vidas, ha superado que gran parte de _su_ vida sea una mentira. Teddy es feliz como es y con lo que tiene ahora.

Y, sin embargo, teme enfrentarse al que era su mejor amigo.

Al levantar la mirada se encuentra con el rostro burlón de Greg, rodeado por los que en una época eran _sus_ amigos. O eso creía, al menos, porque en cuanto Greg le dio la espalda ninguno volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

Traga en seco y se da tres segundos para tranquilizarse, antes de forzar una sonrisa y contestar.

—Greg, hola. Muchachos —agrega, saludando con un cabeceo a los demás.

Puede sentir como todos lo juzgan con la mirada y, mierda, hace más de un año que no ve ni habla con esta gente, no debería afectarle tanto su presencia.

—Vaya, Ted, no pensé que te encontraríamos aquí —dice Greg, sentándose en la mesa como si fuera el dueño del lugar.

El bar bulle de gente y Teddy quiere gritarle a Eli y Kate, que vuelvan llamar a Billy y decirle que se apure, que Cassie y Jonas aparezcan mágicamente. Quiere decirle a Greg que se aleje de él, que ya no es su soldadito de plomo, que ya no puede usarlo y que no tiene control sobre su vida, pero las palabras se le atragantan en la garganta y solo puede seguir sonriendo.

Se siente tonto, _débil_.

—Es una mesa un poco grande para ti solito, ¿no lo crees? —comenta Emily, la chica con la que siempre terminaba saliendo cuando Greg organizaba citas dobles.

—Debo admitir que eres valiente al venir a un bar solo. Valiente o patético, no estoy seguro —dice Greg y todo su grupo de amigos corea una risa—. Vamos, muchachos, el bar está lleno, pero aquí nuestro buen amigo Ted nos ha guardado lugares.

No.

—No —dice, apretando con fuerza los puños. Él no es débil, no es cobarde.

—¿Disculpa?

—Dije que no. Los lugares están ocupados.

Él es Theodore Altman. Es el príncipe Dorrek VIII del Imperio Skrull, hijo de Captain Marvel y la princesa Anelle. Es Hulkling, miembro de los Young Avengers desde el día cero y un bravucón de colegio no va a darle miedo.

Ya no es el niño asustado, desesperado por encajar.

—Vaya, Altman logró que le crecieran un par de huevos, ¿por qué no mejor…?

—¿Ocurre algo? —La voz de Kate se impone a pesar del ruido del bar y Greg y sus amigos se giran a verla.

Ella y Eli están parados con el ceño fruncido y Teddy nota por sus posturas que son más Hawkeye y Patriot que civiles. A pesar de todo, una sonrisa divertida se le escapa y puede ver como sus amigos se relajan un poco.

—Hola, linda, no sabía que Ted conocía a una chica tan linda como tú —dice Greg, con la sonrisa que Teddy sabe reserva para sus conquistas.

Kate lo mira con una ceja enarcada y por la expresión en el rostro de Eli sabe que el chico quiere tirársele encima. Ugh, debe convencerlo de tomar clases de control de ira porque si no un día las cosas se les van a poner feas.

—No está sola, imbécil —suelta Eli, pero por lo menos no avanza como para golpearlo.

—E incluso si estuviera sola —lo interrumpe Kate—. Ni aunque el mundo se estuviera por acabar y la única forma de salvarlo fuera besándote me acercaría a ti.

Teddy sonríe divertido y el rostro de Greg se enfurece. Nunca le gustó que alguien lo avergonzara en público, mucho menos una chica.

—Escúchame, muñeca…

—¿Kate Bishop? Kate Bishop no es ninguna muñeca —dice Billy, abriéndose paso entre la gente.

—Y créeme, pardillo, podría dejarte inconsciente con un solo golpe —agrega Tommy, guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Y ustedes quién rayos son? —pregunta Greg, completamente furioso.

Sus amigotes parecen desconcertados de que haya alguien que le haga frente y a Teddy le avergüenza saber que una vez estuvo en su lugar.

—Este de aquí es su novio —dice Tommy, señalando a Billy, y Teddy nota la expresión de asco e incredulidad en el rostro de Greg—, y yo soy su cuñado y mejor amigo. ¿Y tú quién eres?

—¿Eres _gay_? Siempre supe que eras un monstruo, no me imaginé que además fueras invertido.

Ante estas palabras puede ver cómo los ojos de Billy se vuelven celestes brillantes por un momento y cómo la sonrisa jovial de Tommy desaparece. Eli parece listo para golpear y Kate no se queda atrás.

—Escúchame, imbécil —comienza a decir la chica, sus puños apretados con fuerza y una mirada asesina en los ojos—, será mejor que te vayas antes de que hagamos que te echen por desgraciado.

—A mí nadie me dice qué hacer, perra.

—¿A quién le dices perra, idiota? —pregunta enfurecida Cassie, apareciendo entre la multitud junto a Jonas. La chica no sabe bien qué está pasando, pero que hayan insultado a su mejor amiga parece suficiente.

Teddy está seguro de que todo esto va a terminar en golpes y llanto cuando el encargado del bar aparece.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

Greg entonces pone su expresión de niño perfecto, de presidente estudiantil sin una mancha en su expediente, esa que le permitía salir impune de todos los desastres que hacía. Teddy solía admirar esa expresión, ahora solo le da bronca.

—No lo sé, estos chicos aquí comenzaron a…

—Señorita Bishop, ¿este joven la está molestando? —pregunta el encargado, ignorando a Greg y dirigiéndose a Kate.

La chica pone su mejor cara angelical y pronto el resto del equipo la imita. En Tommy queda muy poco creíble, pero al fin y al cabo, esta vez ellos no son los responsables de la pelea, así que tienen la verdad de su lado.

—Sí, Andrew, en realidad sí. Este chico de aquí —dice Kate, señalando a Greg—, ha estado molestando a mi amigo y luego me ha dicho algo muy feo. Sinceramente no creo que mi padre quiera saber que en este bar se me trata mal…

Eso es todo lo que se necesita para que el encargado rápidamente eche a Greg y a su pandilla del bar. Generalmente a Kate no le gusta usar a su padre para conseguir cosas, pero imagina que ésta es una de esas excepciones en las que está justificada.

—Así que… —comienza Billy, una vez que ya están todos calmados y sentados en sus sillas—, ¿ese era Greg?

Teddy suspira, para luego asentir.

—Sí, han tenido el honor de conocerlo.

Teddy espera un rato de lástima y de hablar del pasado, de lo terrible que debió haber sido para él todo ese tiempo y lo duro que es enfrentarse a los bravucones. Teddy odia revolver la mierda del pasado, demasiado contento con su presente para amargarse el día.

Sin embargo, a veces sobreestima a sus amigos.

—Vaya, Altman, sí que tenías mal gusto en amistades antes de conocernos a nosotros —comenta Tommy, haciendo que Eli ponga los ojos en blanco.

—Disculpa, ¿pero se supone que tú eres un ejemplo de buena amistad?

—Oh, por favor, no comiencen —ruega Cassie, con una sonrisa divertida.

—Déjalos, si son como niños. Dos niños estúpidos.

Sus amigos comienzan a hablar todos al mismo tiempo y de mil cosas a la vez, dejando el mal rato en el pasado, donde pertenece. Teddy no puede evitar sonreír, un poco emocionado, porque ama a esta gente, a la familia que ha elegido, como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

—Hey —dice Billy, tomando su mano y sonriéndole.

—Hey —contesta, para luego recibir un beso. No puede evitar reír un poco, la felicidad brotándole desde el pecho—. ¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque puedo, porque quiero. Porque estoy orgulloso de ti —dice su novio y Teddy vuelve a besarlo porque está completamente enamorado de Billy Kaplan prácticamente desde el día que lo conoció.

—Ugh, ustedes me dan asco —escucha que dice Tommy, pero sabe que no es en serio y puede escuchar la sonrisa divertida en su voz.

—Aww, déjalos en paz, Tommy, yo creo que son adorables —dice Cassie.

—Yo creo que tú eres adorable —comenta Jonas en una forma que no parece para nada él y que hace que todos terminen riendo.

Sí, Teddy Altman ama su vida y no la cambiaría por nada.


End file.
